What the Future Holds
by Miss Woozy
Summary: Sequel to Yankee White Tate Style [Tate] Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

What the future holds

A/N: This is the sequel to _Yankee White Tate Style _that several people asked for. I haven't decided whether to do another episode centred story, or just add bit in to fill in the storyline. What do people think? Please R&R. I haven't written very much of this story yet, so bare with me, it may be a while coming.

Just to add – _Twilight_ is being shown here in the UK on Saturday (along, with SWAK) so I have until then before I have to go into complete denial over what happens. Next Saturday, we have Kill Ari parts 1 & 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS. If I did, I would definitely, not have ended _Twilight _like they did.

**Part 2 – Chapter 1**

By the time the three of them reached Tony's apartment, Emily was already fast asleep. Tony picked her up and carried her into the spare bedroom while Kate hunted round for the child's clothing. "Hey Tony, where did you put Emily's pyjamas." Wordlessly, he pointed in the direction of the chair in the corner while he gently laid his daughter down onto the bed. "Thanks."

They remained in silence as he watched Kate remove Emily's day clothes and get her into her pyjamas. It never ceased to amaze him how natural she was at being a mother. He remembered how anxious and nervous she was when they first found out about her pregnancy.

"_Tony." Kate padded quietly into the bedroom of their apartment and sat down on the bed. They had only been married for 18 months, and were still trying to save up enough money to be able to afford a proper house. With her job in the Secret Service, and Tony being a policeman, they had thought that they could have afforded it by now, but they were wrong. Up until then, the one bedroom apartment was quite adequate for their needs._

"_Yeah."_

"_You might want to sit down for this." Tony looked at her, worried. He could see she was nervous, and agreed to sit down next to her on the bed. He remained silent, knowing that whatever she needed to tell him, him forcing her would not help. "Well…" She began, "You know I've been feeling a little funny the past few days?" He nodded. "Well I went to the doctor's this morning." She could see the worry begin to appear on his face, so she quickly tried to reassure him, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious, well I suppose it could be if you want it to be-"_

_He held a finger to her lips to try and stop her rambling. "Kate, calm down, what did the doctor say?"_

_She paused, "I'm pregnant."_

_The confusion on his face quickly changed to shock and then excitement as his brain processed the news. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and almost squealing. "Really?" She nodded, "Ooo sorry, I'm not hurting you, am I?"_

_She laughed, "Don't worry. So you are happy about this then?" she asked nervously._

"_Of course." He had his trade-mark 'DiNozzo' grin. "What about you? How are you handling this?" After noticing tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her again, "Come here," he whispered and passed her a tissue._

_She dabbed her eyes with the tissue before sighing. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I feel at the moment." Pausing, she took a deep breath before continuing, "What if I'm a horrible mother? I don't know anything about being a parent. What if we are bad parents?" Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks._

"_Hey, I know without a doubt, you will be a great mother. Anything we don't understand we can always ask help with and I'm sure we will be able to this together. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He soothed, rubbing her back._

_She smiled, sniffing, "Thanks Tony. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Kate." He smiled back at her as he leant in to brush his lips against hers._

He was brought out of his reverie by a tap on the shoulder, "Hey, Earth to Tony. Anyone in there?" She joked, "What are you smiling at?"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, "Just thinking about when you first told me you were pregnant." She smiled back at him, "You seemed to think you would be a rubbish mother, but you seem to have done a brilliant job." Her smile seemed to fade a little and she dipped her head to avoid eye contact.

"It would have been nice to have had you helping me for more then 2 years before you moved out." He placed a finger under her chin to lift her head to face him.

"I'm sorry for not being there the past few years. I've missed you so much." She moved even closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "You've still been a great mom." He felt her smile again against his shoulder. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie or something before we go to bed?" She nodded and reluctantly removed herself from his grasp to search for a DVD in his collection.

It wasn't long before the two of them were cuddled together on the couch watching the movie. Tony didn't think Kate was an action/adventure film kind of person, but she told him that she knew it was his favourite so she had chosen Die Hard. It also gave her several opportunities to snuggle even closer when she didn't want to watch the screen directly. Tony's arm was coming in very useful as a screen blocker, which made him smile, but he didn't complain.

Kate had decided to fall asleep by the time Hans Gruber had fallen off the building. She jumped awake at the loud noises coming from both the TV and the man next to her. She turned her head to stare at the sleeping man. She smiled, 'perhaps I didn't miss the snoring,' she thought. After noticing that the credits had started rolling, she shook him awake. "Wake up sleepyhead."

"Mmpf."

"Come on," she stroked his arm, "I want to go bed with my husband."

He slowly came round, "Well why didn't you say that then?" Yawning, he stretched and stood, before holding out a hand to pull Kate upwards as well. She turned off the TV as he led the way to the bedroom.

Just before getting into bed, however, they both stood in the doorway of the spare room staring at their sleeping daughter. Kate had stopped first and he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I still can't believe we created such a perfect little girl." She whispered.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." He whispered back. Silently, he closed the door to the room and pulled Kate into the master bedroom.

Since they were both still tired from the long day, so once they had changed into some suitable nightwear, they got into bed and soon fell asleep. Kate had left most of her clothes either back in her house or at the hotel she had stayed in the previous night, so she borrowed a t-shirt and some boxers from Tony. Automatically, she went to the right side of the bed as he went to the left. Even while they were separated, and therefore sleeping on their own, they still kept to their side of the bed as if it would make the separation more final.

* * *

TBC... Please R&R :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: SWAK & Twilight tomorrow night!!!!!! Why did they have to end it like that?

Could you please tell me whether I should do this story as another eppy based story, or just Tate? I'll do whichever people think is better.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Tony woke the next morning, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered what had happened the previous night. His arms were still wrapped around Kate as she lay sleeping. She appeared a lot younger and more innocent asleep, as if the past few years of being both a secret service agent and full-time mom were draining her. He always felt guilty knowing that she was left to look after Emily by herself, but things between them were so tense and it was better for Emily to live with her mother rather then himself. 'Perhaps things will be better now.' He thought. He felt Kate stir beside him.

She rolled over smiling, "Good morning," she said and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning to you too beautiful." They stared at each other for a few moments, enjoying the other's company, before Kate suddenly began to get out of bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked her.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's nearly 8am, and so Emily will be waking up any minute." He rolled over and looked at the clock beside him. She let out a small laugh when she noticed his eyes bulge once he realised how late it had got. "I take it you don't normally lie in this late?" He shook his head, "Me neither. Well I'd better go check on Emily. Why don't you get your lazy butt out of bed and go and start on breakfast?"

He gave her a mock salute, "Yes ma'am." He succeeded in making her smile again as she left the room. He never realised how much he missed it until she came back into his life.

Walking into the spare bedroom, she padded over towards the bed and was about to wake the little girl when she noticed that Emily was already awake, just pretending to sleep. Kate smiled, her daughter would play this game regularly to try and fool her, oblivious to the fact that Kate knew when Emily was asleep or not. "I wonder if Emily's still asleep?" She could hear giggling. "She must be, perhaps if I tickle her she might wake up." She crept closer to the bed and placed her hands on either side of Emily. The little girl tried to put her hands out to protect her self, but wasn't fast enough, so was attacked by Kate.

That was how Tony found them a few minutes later – Kate pinning Emily down on the bed, tickling her as she shrieked with laughter. Emily looked up when she heard movement in the doorway. "Daddy!" She held her arms out for a cuddle, which he gladly accepted. Kate looked at him, smiling and silently asked if breakfast was ready.

"In the kitchen, whenever you're ready." He looked down at his daughter, "Hey Ems, you want some breakfast now?" She nodded, "Ok then, off we go." He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen as Kate followed. "So what would you like? We have some toast, a boiled egg or some cereal."

Emily thought about it for a moment before answering. She looked just like Kate when she was thinking really hard about something. "Um, an eggy please, wiv soldiers."

"Ok, 1 egg coming up, with soldiers."

Kate was already boiling the egg as Tony got out the bread to cut into soldiers. It wasn't long before they had each finished their tasks and placed the egg and bread in front of Emily. Quickly, Kate managed to cut the top off the egg, and Emily began scoffing down the food. 'She definitely gets her eating habits and appetite from Tony.' She thought. Looking up at him, she could tell he was thinking the same thing by his smile.

Just then the phone rang and Tony went to answer it. Another case had come in. "Hey Kate, I've gotta go in to work. Do you wanna stay here or come with me or what?"

"What about Emily?"

"I'm sure she can stay with Abby while we go out in the field."

Kate quickly made the decision to go with him and it wasn't long before she had some clothes and toys ready for Emily as soon as she finished eating. 'That's another thing she got from Tony – his slow eating.' He once told her that it was just so he could savour the food, but she was convinced that he was doing it just to spite her. Eventually, the little girl did finish, and the 3 of them were ready to leave.

"Got everything?" Tony asked. She thought about it before nodding and locking the door behind them as he carried Emily to the car to strap her in.

Once they got to bullpen, Kate immediately left to head down to Abby's lab to hand over Emily, as he tried to get hold of Gibbs, but to no success. When Kate returned, he informed her that he was on going to go to Gibbs' house to tell him about the case.

* * *

It wasn't long before Tony reached his boss' house, and found it unlocked. Walking in, he headed down into the basement, finding Gibbs sanding his boat and watching TV. "Don't you lock the door?" 

"Nope." Was the immediate reply. Tony went on to explain how a marine was killed in Quantico because his parachute wouldn't open. "His reserve 'chute fail too?"

"I don't know." Tony noticed Gibbs' cell phone in a jar or orange liquid, and his landline pull out of the wall. "Ah. I tried your cell. I tried your hard line too."

"Don't ask."

"You know, my dad gave me a power sander for my birthday. I don't really power sand much. You're welcome to it." Gibbs reminded the younger agent that apart from the light and the TV, there were no sockets in the basement. "You use hand tools huh?"

"I use my hands. Did you call Ducky?" He replied, changing the subject back to the case.

Tony shook his head, "Not yet." Gibbs started back up the stairs and asked to borrow Tony's phone. He through it over.

"Coming DiNozzo?" He asked after noticing that he hadn't moved from the spot he was in.

He whispered, "Weirdo," but actually shouted up the stairs and better response, "Yeah." He pointed to the light, "I got the-" however, he was beaten to it by Gibbs who left the room in darkness as both the light and the TV went out, "-light."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews of both this story & _Yankee White Tate Style_. They really make my day! Please R & R :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Twilight tonight:s Thanks for the reviews – but I would like some more :D Hope you like! Also I'm not sure how often I will be updating – I'm kinda writing each chapter as I go along, rather then write it all & then post them all, so please bear with me 

Spoilers: I think I probably should have mentioned this before! Major spoilers for _Hung out to dry _but I haven't gone into as much detail with this story as I did with _Yankee White_.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They reached the crime scene to discover the dead Marine had landed in the SUV a couple were in. "Like he was laser-guided." The Sergeant accompanying them had said. Apparently there were other jumpers, but they were told not to jump after it was apparent that the victim's parachute wasn't opening. The Sergeant pointed at a group of men standing under some trees. They had landed at a different location, 400 metres north of the road.

The girl in the SUV was very shaken up over the incident and was worried what her dad was going to say about the SUV. He was on duty with the Marines. Gibbs and Tony introduced themselves. "Wanna tell us what happened?"

They were listening to music when he smashed through the roof. "And wham, pow, blood everywhere." Jimmy, the boy added.

"I screamed and…and we ran out for help." Another Marine had met up with them a little way down the road. Sarah felt bad about leaving the victim, because he was still alive, groaning, but knew they had to leave to get help.

It wasn't long before Ducky had arrived and Tony and Gibbs let the young couple leave before the older agent walked over to the coroner. Ducky was standing on top of a ladder over the SUV. "The last time I was up this high, I was hanging a piñata at my nephew's birthday party." He then went on to give his preliminary findings of the body, agreeing that the Marine may have still been alive when he landed, but he couldn't be sure until the autopsy. The victim had a broken neck and bruising. "It's hardly surprising given the rapid decent followed by the equally rapid deceleration."

"Looks like a number of his shroud lines failed. Enough of these go, 'chute doesn't catch air, it tootsie-rolls and lets you down like a Roman candle." The coroner asked Gibbs if the cord was cut. "No looks worn. Still got his reserve 'chute on. Why didn't he pull it?" he asked rhetorically.

Just then Tony walked over with Kate in-tow. "Hey, look who I found?" she hit him playfully on the arm. "MP's weren't gonna let her pass."

"I got my sig and badge, but HQ didn't issue my photo ID." It was then that she noticed the state of the body. She stood there shocked. "Oh God! Is this for real?"

"Unfortunately, my dear, it is." Ducky told her sympathetically. Tony but a reassuring arm around her shoulders and she leant into his body. Gibbs handed her a set of gloves, as well as a box of shoes and a baseball cap that he put on her head.

"How did you know my size?" She asked, but she could guess. She had arrived at the crime scene in the only shoes she had with her, which happened to be high heeled – not suitable to be working in."

"Depends on the kind of work you're doing."

Kate hit him again. "You're mind, Tony, runs the gamut from 'X' to triple 'X'" she turned and headed towards Gibbs.

Once they had left, Tony asked Ducky why Gibbs would have ripped the phone line out of the wall and dunked his cell phone in a jar of paint thinner. The coroner got down from the ladder before answering. "I should have realised the time of year." He paused and sat down. "It's his anniversary."

"Which marriage?"

"Well the last one of course. Isn't it always?"

Tony was confused, "Hey Ducky, I'm not following."

"Every year, ex-wife number three gets drunk on their anniversary and calls him. Repeatedly." The look of realisation was clear on the agent's face. Kate had tried a similar technique on their first anniversary after the separation, but after the 20th miss-call she seemed to have got the message. He just wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Why doesn't he, uh, change is number?" Tony had thought about doing that a few times, but never actually got round to it. It was almost as if he enjoyed getting the calls, even if he did ignore them, because it meant that Kate was still thinking about him.

Ducky laughed. "I have no idea. If you haven't noticed, Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers.

* * *

Kate walked back to the SUV after changing into the boots. Tony snapped a photo of her, smiling. She, however, was not. "Thanks Tony!"

"Hey you could be the NCIS poster girl in that outfit." He grinned, but it was gone as soon as she kicked him in the shin. "Ouch Kate, it was a complement."

"Really? I thought that was just like the lines you use on all the girls." She smiled sweetly at him. He didn't answer. She was right.

After a few moments he still seemed to be in pain. She looked over at him sympathetically. "Hey Honey, are you alright? I'm sorry. These boots seem harder than I thought." She rubbed his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. She whispered into his ear, "I'll kiss it better tonight." She could feel him smile.

"Todd! DiNozzo! Get back to work!" They were interrupted by Gibbs and reluctantly separated before returning to collect evidence and take photos.

* * *

Gibbs, Kate and Tony met a Captain in the hanger of the base. The Captain complained that his men weren't even allowed to inform their families that they were alive. It turned out that the victim, Sergeant Fuentes, had left behind a wife and son.

Kate was surprised to discover that the troops were flying again that night. "We don't stop for casualties in war. Neither do we in training." She was told. However Gibbs told the Captain that all jumps were off while the investigation was still running. "I don't take orders from NCIS cops."

Gibbs quickly corrected him, "Special Agents, and you're following this order." Gibbs got out his cell phone, or rather Tony's, and pressed a speed dial. At the Captains protests, claiming that he would not follow any orders from NCIS, not even the director, the Special Agent informed him that he was in fact calling the Captain's boss. "Commandant May? Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." The Captain agreed to help and Gibbs hung up.

As they walked away, Tony pointed out "I don't have the Commandant of the Marine Corps on my speed dial."

"The Captain didn't know that." He told Tony to shoot and sketch, while he and Kate went for the interrogation.

"Jumping has got to be so cool."

"Hey you wanna play paratrooper? Pay $180, take the class like all those other weekend warriors."

As Gibbs and Kate walked away, Tony shouted after them. "Hey Kate? You think Emily would wanna have a go?"

"Not a chance, Tony!" she yelled back. He laughed at got back to work.

* * *

TBC...

Please R&R :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks **Invisible Evidence **for reviewing. Yes I was aware of s3 starting on Friday. I spent the whole time in front of the TV shouting "Why Kate?" I think my Mum is convinced that I'm a freak. I actually watched _Twilight_ between my fingers 'cause I just couldn't bear to watch it!

A/N2: I will try and update faster now. I know I'm really bad at updating. But my exams will be over in a few days so hopefully I will be able to finish it soon. (I'm actually writing this when I have an exam tomorrow morning:P)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs and Kate spoke with the rest of the men. "He was the squad's good luck guy ma'am."

"He was a walking rabbit's foot," another marine added.

Kate thought about it and smiled, "Thumper."

"Yes ma'am, he always seemed to dodge the bullets." The marines went on to explain an accident that had occurred the previous week, when Sergeant Fuentes had bought a new motorbike. A car had run a red light and he hit the window, but surprisingly didn't do any serious damage, although did bruise his collarbone.

They continued to talk about what happened once the men had landed, before Gibbs rounded up the interview, asking for statements from the other men. When they tried to retrieve their gear, however, Gibbs held it back, claiming it was evidence. He asked Kate as they walked away, "What'd you get out of that?"

"He didn't have time to pop his reserve."

"Why not?"

Gibbs refused to believe that he Sergeant just had a slow reaction time, and agreed when Kate suggested the injured collarbone. "Injured clavicle hurts like hell. Takes more than a couple of days to heal." Kate asked if the marine who mentioned the injury was lying about it, but Gibbs claimed that a marine would take painkillers just so he could jump.

* * *

Ducky confirmed that Thumper had fractured his collarbone, and although it was a very recent injury, it hadn't occurred in the fall. He also confirmed that the marine was still alive when he landed, but then bled to death.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony had gone up to Abby's lab. "How's my favourite girl then?"

"I'm great Tony! Thanks for asking." Abby replied, grinning. She got up from her stool and held her arms out to give him a hug. He stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Not you Abby, the little girl over there." She gave him a mock hurt look and turned to pout at Emily, who was grinning and giggling at the entertainment. Tony walked passed the lab tech and picked up his daughter from the counter. "Hello, Emily. Have you been a good girl for Abby this morning?" The five year old nodded. "Alright, why don't go and get something to eat in a minute, ok? Mummy should be back soon." Emily nodded again.

Gibbs and Kate walked in at that moment asking for the tox report. "Yep, he tested positive for Percocet and Vicodin. Double your pleasure."

"Double your fun." Tony added.

Gibbs asked what kind of levels. "0.17. He was slow-juiced, like a koala bear," Abby replied. Emily giggled. Kate was confused as to why the marines didn't tell them. "Semper fi. You rat, you fry." Abby helpfully pointed out, but Gibbs sent her a stern look, so she apologized.

She also confirmed that the reserve parachute was in perfect condition, and all the marine needed to do was pull it. "Well he might have if his reflexes weren't slowed by opioids."

Tony looked confused. "Opioids?"

"General term for opiates and synthetic analgesics." Abby was impressed by the new girl, and batted knuckles with her. Emily giggled again, and so Tony decided to take her out for some lunch. "Something healthy Tony," Kate pointed out, but he just smiled at her and winked at his daughter.

Kate remained behind with Gibbs and Abby discussing more of the case. Gibbs explained that even if the marine was juiced up, the adrenaline pumping in his brain would really kick in if his main parachute didn't open. "Well Gibbs, if he had the reflexes to use the reserve, why didn't he?"

"I don't know." He continued to ask Abby about the cords on the parachute. She confirmed that an acid shredded through the lines. When he asked her how long it would take to determine which acid, she explained that when flying solo, it would take at least a day. "Go faster with an assistant?"

"Oh definitely!"

"Okay, you've got the job." He pointed to Kate. When she asked if she could do forensics, he clarified, "No, you get to shlep for Abby. She gets to do forensics." As he left the lab, the girls smiled to each other.

* * *

Tony had spent most of the time after he left the lab trying to get Emily's coat on her, only she wasn't cooperating as well as he hoped for. "Come on Emily, will you please just sit still for a moment." He told her sternly. She stopped moving for a few seconds, but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. 'Great' he thought. He never did like having to tell her off. He knelt down to be eyelevel with her. "I'm sorry I got mad, but if we are going outside, you need to put a coat on. It's cold, and besides, Mummy will shout at us as well if we don't do as she says."

Emily seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding and allowing Tony to finish putting her jacket on. A couple of tears managed to leak from her eyes, so he wiped them away with his finger. He quickly put on his own jacket, and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there for a minute, as he savoured the contact, before heading towards the elevator.

Emily seemed to spend the whole car journey to a nearby café staring out of the window in awe. However, it was long before they had parked the car, and went inside the café to sit down. Reluctantly, Tony agreed to get something healthy. "Do you want a fruit salad?" She nodded. He ordered one and a sandwich for himself. "What do you think Mummy would like?"

She thought about it for a moment before suggesting, "Veggie roll."

"She still have them at home then?" Emily nodded. "Somethings never change.

* * *

TBC

Please R & R :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry it's been ages since I updated, had a bit of school work to do. Exams start in 2 weeks :s !!! Thanks for all your reviews. I've had a few begging me to put up another chapter, so here it is. (You know who you are ;) I tend to need a push every now and then to finish.)

I've also written a crossover story with Stargate SG-1. I hope to put it up soon if anyone's interested.

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs went looking for the marine who packed the parachutes and was surprised to find out that he was one of the men he interviewed before. Upon watching the Corporal pack all the bags, he noticed that the signature on each bag was the same as the dead Sergeant's, proving that the Corporal packed it. "Sir, I didn't know he'd get one I'd packed. The-the 'chutes are handed out randomly, even when we jump."

"You all knew Thumper was using painkillers for that dinged collarbone. He died 'cause he was too juiced to use his reserve."

"Sir, there is no way for anyone to sabotage a 'chute and count on it getting to a specific jumper."

"All the 'chutes packed here?"

"Under lock and key, sir."

"Who's got the key?" The marine replied that the victim, as senior rigger, and other Captain had one each.

Gibbs pointed out that the Corporal had a criminal record. This received a rather flustered response, claiming that the judge gave him a choice, prison or the services. "The corps gave me a second chance, sir. I would never do anything to hurt it or my brother Marines. Never, sir."

* * *

Kate was helping Abby in her lab, while they processed the ends of the cords. Abby tapped the keyboard and the results popped up on the screen. "Carl Sagan time. Sulphuric acid! That would chew the shine off a trailer hitch.

Kate was impressed as she watched the lab tech turn to another table. "How did yolu get into this?"

"Filled out an application form." She replied with a smirk.

"I mean forensic."

Abby paused for a moment, "Oh, uh, when I was a kid, we lived near this lot where they brought all the burned-out hulks from the gnarliest car wrecks. I used to sneak in there at night and take pictures. It wasn't about the gore. It was about figuring out how things happened. You know, like action, reaction, and the science of the whole thing. I got hooked. How about you?

"Actually, I wanted to be a lawyer. I did a year in law school. It felt like ten years in prison."

"Where you met Tony?"

Kate laughed at the comment. "No I met him after I joined the Secret Service. He thought he was gonna save me from a group of teenage boys. I was walking along an unlit path on my way home from work one night, when some youths came out of nowhere. When they tried to take by bag off me, I managed to stop them, but noticed a quite hot actually-" Abby laughed, "-man watching in the background.

"_What you're not going to help a damsel in distress?"_

"_You seemed to have it all under control." He smiled at her. "I'm Tony by the way."_

"_Kate." They shook hands._

"_Those were some moves back there. Think you could show me? With perhaps dinner, a bottle of wine, some music…" Kate laughed._

_She thought about going. One part of her head said 'yes' while the other said 'he could be a freak.' However, there was something about him that made him seem different. She nodded, smiling. What happened next was a little strange, though. He grabbed her round the waist and jumped in the air dancing. She couldn't help but laugh._

"Admit it. You just like strapping on a gun."

"More than one." Kate winked.

Abby was shocked, "Really. You're packing more than meets the eye?"

"Those your only tattoos?" She returned, innocently.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine." Kate laughed, but seemed a little frightened of her new friend.

Abby decided to change the subject back onto the agent. "So, what happened at dinner?"

_That night they went to a restaurant near the park, as it seemed central to them both. They talked about themselves, but only few things about their jobs. "So, shall I walk you to your car?" Tony asked, after looking at his watch. It was getting rather late._

"_Depends where we're going." She seemed to have an evil glint in her eye, but her head was asking 'why the hell did you say that?'_

_He stepped up closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Leave your car here, you can pick it up in the morning." She smiled._

"_Ok." They walked out to his car and he opened her door for you, closing it as she sat down. As he drove them to his apartment, silence was upon them, but neither felt the need to break it._

"Hey Kate, as much as this story is interesting, erm, I don't really want to know about you and Tony having sex. I get enough of that from him!" The younger agent giggled. "But tell me this: Was it good?"

"Most definitely!" The pair laughed.

* * *

Please R&R. I get all warm and fuzzy feelings inside reading them :D:D:D 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer in ch1

I'm sooo sorry that you've had to wait this long for another chapter. I've had exams that finished last week, but we had to go back to school for another 5 weeks starting today to finish the school year. (This time next year we just do our exams & go – stupid year 12:( )

Thanks to _ncisabbylover _for your great review!! I love receiving them. This chapter's a little longer than the others & your review pushed me into writing it! I've been slacking I know. Hopefully I can finish this sometime soon, but I apologise in advance if I don't. Please be patient.

Thanks again, & enjoy. The first half is mostly the original story, but later on its more Tate:D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tony dropped Emily off back at NCIS with Kate and Abby while he met up with Gibbs at the Training area. Around them, other marines were in training, jumping off the training box.

"You ever jump?" Tony asked Gibbs.

The senior agent shook his head, "When I get an electric shock."

"Explains the lack of power tools." Tony pointed out, more to himself.

As they walked passed the jumpers, Gibbs asked the younger man if he wanted to do it. "What?"

"Spend $180 to defy gravity?"

Tony thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yeah, I think I am. Perhaps one day Kate will let me take Emily up as well. I'm sure she would have great fun. She's always liked height."

Gibbs smiled at the thoughtful expression across Tony's face as he spoke about his daughter. Thinking about it now, he could remember that look before after the younger agent had returned from visiting the little girl, although he wasn't aware of her at the time. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a Lance Corporal walking up to him carrying a box. "Huh?"

"This came for you, sir. I just missed you at the paraloft." He handed the box to Gibbs who thanked him for it. He left as the special agent opened the box.

Tony broke out of his reverie as the marine handed over the box, "Who's it from?"

"Ducky." Gibbs opened the box and dropped the piece of paper inside. Tony picked it up and read it:

_Jethro, the bean counters couldn't find you, so they gave this to me. I suggest you read the instructions on call-blocking._

Gibbs took the phone out the box taking the letter off Tony. "That addressed to you?" The phone started ringing.

"It works." He received a 'duh' look from Gibbs. While Gibbs finished the phone call, Tony watched the other men jump.

Gibbs caught him looking again, "You know, some of these guys freeze on their first jump. Have to be kicked in the ass to get 'em out."

Tony shook his head, "Not me."

"No. You fall in the category I wanna kick in the ass on the ground." Tony laughed and continued to watch the jumpers, continually trying to find a way to convince Kate to let Emily go with him. Gibbs handed him the box as he turned to leave. Tony followed him.

* * *

Back in Abby's lab, Kate and Abby were looking after Emily while trying to study the items at the same time. Not an easy task to undertake with a 5 year old who refused to sit still. "Emily, please will you calm down and sit over there so Mummy can work? If you're a good girl, perhaps we can get a treat after we finish here." Kate smiled at her daughter, hoping to draw out the grin that had disappeared when she first told her off. The young girl eventually nodded, yawning, and went to sit on the futon that was in the corner of the room. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. "Finally," Kate sighed, I thought she was never gonna go down." Abby smiled.

Abby laid out the parachute lines and had turned on the two black lights when Gibbs and Tony entered the lab. "Very electric kool-aid, Abby."

"I was thinking more Blue Man Group." They shared a smile.

"Sergeant Fuentes' chute wasn't the only one tampered with." Kate reported to Gibbs, while pointing in the direction of the sleeping child after noticing Tony's questioning stare. After Gibbs asked how many were tampered with, she replied, "Nine out of sixteen. Logbook signatures show different riggers packed the lot."

"How many did Corporal Dafelmair pack?" Gibbs asked.

Kate looked at her notes, "Four. The rest were packed by Corporal Brinkman and Sergeant Fuentes."

Gibbs was confused, "Corporal Ramsey didn't pack any?"

"Nope. When his signature didn't show up on a single chute, I called Captain Faul. He put Corporal Ramsey on a two-week rigging suspension for sloppy work. And guess who wrote him up for that sloppy work?" She knew that he knew the answer already, but was forced to ask anyway.

"Senior rigger, Sergeant Fuentes." Kate nodded.

Tony walked over, satisfied that Emily was ok, "We got motive."

"We have more than that. Kate and I have a theory." Abby and Kate shared a smile as Tony seemed a little put out.

"Why didn't you take to me this fast?" He was almost pouting. Even though it was his wife that they were talking about, and was glad that everyone liked her so quickly, a lot less awkward than it could have been otherwise, it still put a little downer on his self-esteem.

She smiled, "You're like a piercing, Tony. It takes a while for the throbbing to stop and the skin to grow back."

Suddenly he felt a little green, "That's more than I wanted to know."

As she headed back into another part of her lab she called back, "I also didn't know you had a daughter." He smiled sadly, sighing.

"What's the theory?" Gibbs asked trying to bring the topic of conversation back on the case.

"Okay, every time you lace up your doc's or cinch your laundry bag, you leave some skin cells behind. It's the same with a parachute rigging. I pulled skin samples from the deployment bags of the chutes that were futzed with." Gibbs asked if there was a DNA signature, "All nine knots had a number of different sets of skin samples, but there's only one set that's common to all nine."

"The saboteur." He finished.

Kate put the information into the timeline, "Our riggers of record packed the chutes, then someone came in and repacked them, leaving some skin behind."

"Corporal Ramsey." Tony replied.

Abby, however wasn't so sure, "Well, depending on how much he knows about forensics, he's either very smart or very dumb."

Gibbs wanted to know if there were any other cutes packed by him, but unfortunately none since he had been suspended.

"Well, there's an Armed Forces DNA Registry." Kate pointed out, "All military personnel are on record, right?" Gibbs nodded in affirmation, "Then we got our guy."

He sighed, "No. All we've got is a pile of dead skin. The only thing you can use the DNA Registry for is to identify a body."

"Well, there has to be a way around that."

He smiled, "See? Now you're thinking like a NCIS agent." She returned the smile.

* * *

Gibbs left the room to return to the ballpen. "You ready to go now?" Tony asked Kate as he picked up Emily. She started to stir, but was soon back in a deep sleep cuddled in her father's arms. Kate took a moment to drink in the sight before nodding her response. He smiled as he passed her on the way to the elevator. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"After today, bed preferably." She noticed the look on his face and quickly clarified, "To sleep Tony, I'm far too tired for anything else at the moment." The grin dropped slightly, but was replaced with understanding.

When he was younger, he never thought he would want to find someone just to lie down with and hold as they slept. That was until he met Kate. During the separation, he used his charm to chase the 'skirts' as she called them to ease the pain, yet he still couldn't find anything as satisfying as just lying next to Kate as they watched TV, or in bed as they fell asleep. It was something that tended to be taken for granted until it was taken away. Now he had the chance to have it back. As much as he would have loved to do more that, he was content knowing that Kate and Emily were back with him, this time to stay.

They packed up their things in silence and headed downstairs to find the car, trying not to wake the sleeping child in the process. It was only once Tony had started the car and begun to drive down the road that either of them spoke. "So you finding NCIS more interesting now?" He asked.

Kate thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I never realised how much stuff you actually did. I'm still a little shocked at your intelligence Tony." She teased. As expected, a grin formed at the edges of his mouth, even as he tried to form a pout.

"I'm hurt Kate," She placed a hand on his arm, "I never knew you thought so low of me."

"You know what I mean, Tony. You were always dumbing yourself down in front of the others, but I always saw through it." She grinned up at him. When they stopped at some lights, he glanced over at her and caught her eyes. He was surprised to still see so much love in them, but knew that it was probably being reflected back in his own.

A car horn interrupted them, and reminded them that they weren't home quite yet. Only a few minutes later, however, and they were. They were forced though, to wake Emily up to get her ready for bed. Surprisingly, she behaved well, and did so without much fuss. The adults noticed that she had probably tired herself out during the day, and was quickly fast asleep again in bed.

While Kate was in the shower, Tony looked in the fridge for something to eat. Unfortunately there wasn't very much left. "Hey Kate, did you want me to order out or will a sandwich do for food? That seems to be all we have at the moment."

A few moments later, a fully showered Kate opened the bathroom door. "Just a sandwich will do, I'm not too fussed, just remind me we have to go shopping in the morning."

"You have to go shopping in the morning." He gave her his trademark 'DiNozzo' grin. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to plod into the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

Please R & R :D:D 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for some amazing reviews. You guys are lucky that I've managed to post another chapter just 1 day since the last 1. I've had some time the past few days to write this before the homework begins to pile up.

As for how the story is fanning out, I'm still writing it as I go along, so other then the episode, and a couple of other ideas I'm wanting to put in soon, I don't know what's gonna happen anymore than you :p Any ideas are welcome (I'll mention you if I use it :D)

I thought about doing a post-_Twilight_ version – or rather 2, 1 where she lives & 1 where she dies, & how Tony & Emily react, but other then that I haven't thought about doing any other full episodes.

_Abbylover_: I feel honoured that you like the characters so much. I would love for you to use them.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The following morning, Tony and Kate managed to walk into NCIS with only a few hiccups from the younger DiNozzo, although at times Kate wasn't sure whether that meant Emily or Tony.

"What's she doing here again?" Gibbs asked them when they approached their desk, referring the Emily who was in Tony's arms.

Tony and Kate shared a glance before the latter answered, "Sorry Gibbs, but we haven't exactly had time at the moment to find a babysitter." She put on an apologetic look. "We promise to find someone by the weekend."

The older agent seemed to soften slightly. "Fine, but keep her out of the way. If the director finds out she's still here, there will be trouble!" They both nodded. "Kate, you're with me, though, we have a meeting with a lawyer in the interview room.

Inside the interview room, Bud Roberts was waiting for them. Once they had sat down, Gibbs outlined the situation to him. "We know that nine parachutes were rigged to fail. The killer doctored them and repacked them. Sergeant Fuentes died as a result of that. That's premeditated murder."

Bud looked impressed, "I'm sold. Hey, if I'm on the jury, you got my vote."

"We found DNA evidence on the chute deployment bag knots." Kate pointed out.

"Belonging to your suspect?" He was beginning to understand what was about to be asked. As expected, Kate requested to have access to the Armed Forces Registry. "That's impossible. The registry was set up to identify remains only." He looked over at Gibbs, "He knows that."

The agent tried to look innocent, "I do?"

The JAG nodded, and explained to Kate. "He tried to use it when he went after Commander Rabb for murder."

"He get him?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, because he wasn't guilty. You couldn't use the DNA registry then, what makes you think you can use it now?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at Gibbs.

"You, Lieutenant. You're a smart lawyer and you know the law." Gibbs grinned, as the other man seemed flattered. He picked up Bud's pen and stood just behind him, clicking the pen annoyingly in his ear. However, the JAG was not rattled.

"I know why I'm here."

"Well, I hope so. I requested you." Gibbs replied. Bud went on to talk about the previous case, as Gibbs continued to walk past him, brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulders.

"I, uh, gave my uniform an extra lint-roll this morning, Agent Gibbs. And you waltzing around in my blind spot, not gonna intimidate me this time."

Gibbs pointed out the limited time they had left. The lieutenant understood what that meant, "At 48 hours your evidence begins to degrade, disappear. Witnesses change their stories, suspects improve theirs. I-I know."

Kate leant forward, "So help us.", but he refused.

"This guy is guilty." Gibbs emphasised his point. "He killed him. Let him drop to his death from 1,300 feet."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"For every legal firewall, there is a way around it." Gibbs pointed out. Bud, however still refused to help, and asked for his pen back

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure you can." Gibbs handed him back the pen, "You're gonna need it. Because if I can't have my DNA, I'm gonna need some search authorizations signed."

* * *

Kate and Gibbs returned to the bullpen to find Tony hard at work (surprisingly) but Emily nowhere in sight. At her questioning glance, Tony pointed out to her that as soon as Abby was aware that the little girl was in the building, she dragged her off down to her lab. "I think we should be careful that Emily doesn't become a goth though Kate! Can you get addicted to caffeine at 5 years old?"

Kate laughed and proceeded to walk to her own desk, across from his. "I don't think we have too much to worry about. I mean, how much of an influence can Abby give?" Gibbs and Tony looked at each other in a 'she has no idea' kind of way. "What?"

"Nothing dear." He smiled, although she could see straight through it.

"You knew Lieutenant Roberts wasn't going to lawyer us access to the military DNA Database." She continued on the case.

The innocent look was back on Gibbs' face. "Did I?"

She was confused. "You did. So why go through the exercise?"

"Kate, I come from a long line of horse traders." He began to explain. "First rule, you pick the best horse in the barn and you work the deal until it bursts."

"That way, when you go for the second-best nag, you get her for a song." Tony piped in. She knew she would probably never get over the knowledge he had hidden away.

It finally clicked in her mind what was going on. "The search authorization."

The senior agent nodded, "We didn't have probable cause, but the Lieutenant, he's a man who aims to please. You never work the system when you can work the people."

"Did any of those horse traders you come from get hung?" She asked, curiously. It may have been a strange analogy, but if fit with the situation.

He smiled, "Yeah. A few." She nodded and sat down. He passed his focus onto Tony. "Did you find out what Ramsey was written up for?"

He stood up and walked over to Gibbs, "Oh, yeah. Frayed lines, bent cones, cuts in the canopy. I'll tell you, I hope this guy isn't going to medical school at night. Oh, yeah, scuttlebutt is-"

"Scuttlebutt?" Kate interrupted, once again confused. Tony smiled, remembering how long it took him to learn all the slang, and was looking forward to being the one 'in the know' for once.

Before Tony could explain, however, Gibbs answered for him. "That's Marine for water cooler gossip." She nodded in response.

Tony continued, "The scuttlebutt is that Ramsey took a swing at Thumper for getting him suspended."

The new phone that Ducky had sent over soon started ringing, but when Tony tried to look at the name Gibbs stopped him. "Identity withheld." The phone continued to ring.

"Probably the reason you married her." Tony pointed out, "I mean, she probably hid her real personality, as most women do, and, by that time, it was too late 'cause you'd already-" At the look on Gibbs' face, he stopped. "-I'm gonna shut up now." He backed away from the desk to return to his own. Unfortunately, Kate caught up with him half way, an eyebrow raised.

"Did you really just say, 'As most women do'?"

He remained silent as he took his seat at his desk.

"Meet me at the paraloft at 1400." Gibbs brought the agents back to the case, "I'll execute our search authorizations to go through the riggers' lockers."

"That's two o'clock secret service time, Kate." Tony pointed out, forgetting her quickfire comebacks.

"We used zulu time, Tony."

"Zulu time. Oh, yeah, that would be-" He tried to work it out, but Kate beat him to it.

"Nineteen hundred." She said, with a smug look on her face.

He grinned, "I knew that." She looked back, rolling her eyes in a 'sure you did' fashion. Gibbs smiled at the exchange, wondering what on Earth he had let himself in for. He shook his head and left the ballpen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abby was attempting to get Emily into forensics. Surprisingly, the little girl seemed interested and joined in the fun. "Now Emily, put your finger on this pad here." She pointed at an ink pad on her desk and the girl did as she was told. "That's it. Now put your finger on this piece of paper." Emily complied, smiling. "Do you see what you just did?" She shook her head. "This, young lady is your fingerprint.

"Fingapwint?" Abby smiled and nodded.

"That's right, only you have that fingerprint. No-one else in the world has it." Emily seemed impressed. "Would you like me to make you a larger copy so you can see it and show Mummy and Daddy?"

"Yes pwease Abby." She nodded, giggling.

When she tried to put her hand near her mouth, Abby rushed in to stop her. "No, that is not to be licked. Why don't we go and wash our hands first?" Another nod. "Ok then, follow me."

A few minutes later, they were back at the desk, with Emily staring, wide-eyed at a blow-up of her fingerprint. Abby had an idea, "Would you like to play something on the computer?" Emily bobbed up and down with enthusiasm. "Good. Well this programme lets you create people's faces." After pressing a few buttons, a face appeared on the screen. "Who's that?" The lab tech asked.

Emily thought about it for a moment before responding. "Me?" Abby nodded and joined in with the 5 year olds' giggling. She pressed a few more buttons and another face appeared. This time however, Emily responded faster. "Daddy!"

They were still at the computer when Kate came down to check on them later in the morning. "What's going on here then?"

"Mummy!" Emily jumped out of her seat and ran into Kate's arms, who had bent down, expecting the reaction. "Look what we did!" She showed her mother the print-outs of the faces.

"These look amazing!" Did you want to go and get something to eat now?" Emily nodded. "Ok, let's go and get your coat. Thanks Abby!" She poked her daughter, "Say thank you to Abby."

"Thank yoo, Auntie Abby." Suddenly feeling shy, she hid her face in Kate's neck. Abby seemed surprised, but honoured to have been given the title.

* * *

Please R & R :D:D:D:D They make my day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They've been great. Just a few more would be nice! (or you get a 'Gibbs-slap' – puts on innocent face) :p Anyway. I've finally finished writing the story that fits with the episode, I just need to finish the little extra bit that I'm adding at the end.

If anyone wants me to write a specific episode to continue the series then tell me. I haven't started me post-_twilight_ story yet, but I'm hoping to once I've finished with this. Just a few more chapters to go.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs had left NCIS and headed towards the Fuentes house. Billy Fuentes, the victim's son, sat forlornly at the top of his incomplete treehouse. Gibbs stepped onto the front porch and noticed Billy up in the tree. Stopping, he headed over to the bas of the treehouse. "Hey, can I come up?" He asked the young boy. Billy remained silent. "Do I need a password?" He still didn't respond. "Maybe I'll just come up a little." Gibbs told himself. He started to climb up the treehouse ladder, but stopped when he noticed Billy ripping tree leaves to shreds. "You really should have a password."

Billy turned to look at Gibbs, "Why?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes "It's never gonna be finished. My dad's dead." The tears were forming streaks down his cheeks. Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Who are you?" At the sound of the voice Gibbs turned around and saw Rosemarie Fuentes and two other women exit the house. He climbed down the ladder and reached for his ID.

"I'm, uh, Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." Once she was satisfied that he was genuine, Mrs Fuentes explained to him that she didn't have to answer questions, as they were on their way to the funeral. "I'm not here to ask questions."

She was confused, "Then why are you here?"

Billy interrupted her. "He says I need a password, Mom."

"What?" Now she was even more confused, and suspicious at why this man was talking to her son.

"I told him a treehouse should have a password." Gibbs explained.

Mrs Fuentes relaxed and a thoughtful look appeared on her face as she remembered her husband. "Oh yeah, Larry was building that for him."

"Doing a good job." Gibbs pointed out.

She nodded, "Larry was a good man, a good husband and a good father."

"Good Marine."

"There are rumours that his death wasn't an accident." Gibbs could see the worry returning to her face, and looked straight into her eyes so she would know that he was being completely serious.

"Whatever happened, Mrs. Fuentes, I'll find who's responsible."

Looking at the time she called her son over, reminding him that they needed to leave. Once Billy had climbed down from the treehouse, his mother brushed the dust from his trousers. "Oh, look at you. Dusty. Come here. Your hair's a mess. Where's your comb?" She looked up at Gibbs while Billy took his comb out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. "Larry always told him to carry a comb."

"Like JFK, whoever he is." He was confused, so Gibbs explained.

"He was a Navy guy, like your dad was a Marine." He knelt down in front of Billy. "Navy guys and Marines, they always look their best. Your dad would want you to look your best today for him."

Billy looked sad again, "I don't want the Marines at the funeral to see me cry."

"Never be ashamed of tears, Bud." Gibbs told him

"Marines don't cry."

"Yeah, they do. At JFK's funeral, his son saluted the coffin. You know how to salute?" He nodded and saluted Gibbs, who was smiling in encouragement. "Perfect. You salute your dad today. Nobody'll notice tears." He nodded again.

Behind them they could hear a car engine start and Rosemarie Fuentes calling her son over. Gibbs stood up as Rosemarie took Billy's hand and they turned to leave. She stopped and turned around to look at Gibbs. "I believe you'll get whoever did this." She told him sincerely.

He replied while still looking at her, straight in the eyes, "You have my word." Gibbs watched the two leave, feeling sorry for them, knowing that what they were about to undertake was probably one of the hardest things to ever have to do. Once they were out of site, he too turned to head back to his own car to meet up with Kate.

* * *

Kate and Emily had headed outside to drive towards the nearest grocery store to pick up some things, not just for lunch, as it seemed that Tony wasn't likely to go any time soon. Emily had decided to not co-operate again for a moment, so Kate had tried a different tactic. "Emily, if you behave yourself, then perhaps we'll let you decorate your room at some point." She could see the smile growing on the 5 year olds face. "Do you promise to be good?" Emily nodded. "Thank you. What did you want for dinner tonight?"

Emily thought about it for a moment before grinning, "Pizza!"

Kate struggled not to roll her eyes, 'like father like daughter,' she thought and continued down the next isle.

Once she had paid for the items and gotten Emily settled in the back of the car, surprisingly with little protest, they headed back to NCIS. Upon seeing Tony's empty desk, she asked Gibbs where he was, who immediately told her that they were about to find him. Nodding, she went back to the elevator to take Emily back to see Abby. While shopping, she had found some colouring books and other items that would keep her quiet for a while if Abby wanted to work. She only prayed that they would actually work.

* * *

Tony was standing at the top of the jump platform at the training area, when Gibbs and Kate walked over, his arms extended and pent up as if holding a chute. The Marine instructor stood just behind him. "Gotta keep your feet together, cushion the impact." The instructor told him.

"That's it?" Tony asked, worried as to the lack of protection.

The instructor smiled, "You signed the release to notify next of kin, right?" Tony chuckled.

"Just don't say 'break a leg.'"

"All right." The Marine instructor stepped back as Tony stepped forward and jumped. Gibbs and Kate walked up to him just as he hit the ground.

"How was that?" Tony asked the instructor.

Kate laughed, "Very ladylike."

"Dinozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs demanded. Tony looked sheepish as he removed his helmet.

He fidgeted, "Uh, I'm just doing a little research for Abby, and perhaps seeing if I can get Emily involved at some point." He silently asked Kate who violently shook her head. He shrugged.

"For Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, maybe I'm serving two masters." He grinned, but the smile was gone as soon as he saw the look on his boss' face.

"You're serving one now." He crooked his finger at Tony. Kate and Tony follow him.

As they were walking, Kate asked Tony the question that had been on her mind for a while. "How'd you get into NCIS?" It seemed that the level of things he did should have gotten him fired a long time ago, and yet Gibbs let him continue with only a few reprimands and some 'Gibbs-slaps.' She was certain that if he tried to go some of those things anywhere else, they would not be so tolerant.

"I smiled." She looked at him and he smiled back. She was confident, however, that what the smile did to her, it did not have the same effect on Gibbs. That would just be very disturbing. She was still annoyed at herself that, even after all this time, one smile from him could brighten up her whole day, and make her week at the knees.

* * *

Please R & R :D:D:D 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I just read in the TV guide that they are repeating s1 again next week :D & _Hiatus 2 _ is on tonight! I don't like it when they give you cliffhangers like that! You wanna know what's gonna happen straight away!

Anyway, back to this story – Hope you enjoy. Only a couple of chapters left of the episode, then it's all TATE! I've nearly finished that. Hopefully you won't be waiting too long before it's up. :D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

They caught up with Gibbs inside the paraloft. All 3 of them put their gloves on as they followed a Marine to the lockers. Inside the room, 3 of the Marines were already there waiting for them.

"I had the riggers' lockers sealed immediately after the incident, sir." He explained to the agents. Gibbs went straight to Ramsey's locker. He demanded for the keys. The Marine handed the keys to Gibbs, who passed them to Kate. A second Marine also handed his keys to Gibbs, who passed them to Tony. When the third Marine gave his keys to him, he kept them. The 3 agents broke the seals on the lockers and opened them, searching through the contents.

"Got something." Kate called out, she took out a small cardboard box from the back of Ramsey's locker. She emptied it onto the table.

Gibbs picked up an item, "Brass-stripper solvent."

"Read the contents." Kate told him. He looked at it, but had considerable trouble at trying to focus on the small writing. After a few moments, however, he gave up and handed the small canister to Tony to read.

_Contains petroleum distillant, ammonia, and sulfuric acid. Harmful if swallowed._

"Or applied to shroud lines." He added.

"Ramsey's locker." Kate pointed out to the other agents. The Marine immediately denied ownership of it.

Gibbs didn't believe him, "Sergeant Nutt," he called to the Marine that had shown them in, "Place the corporal in custody. Tony, read 'em." The Sergeant handcuffed him. Gibbs closed and locked the locker, removing the key. He could hear Tony behind him, reading the Marine his rights.

* * *

Once they all had arrived back at NCIS, Gibbs took Ramsey into the interview room. Kate popped down to check on Emily and Abby, before joining Tony in the observation room.

"Scuttlebutt has it that you and Thumper mixed it up in the paraloft." Gibbs started the interrogation.

Ramsey was nervous, "We exchanged words, sir."

"And fists." Gibbs pointed out to the Marine.

Sighing, he admitted that a punch or two was thrown, but nothing serious had happened. He vehemently denied killing the victim though.

"Well, maybe you only meant to scare him." The agent informed him, "But Thumper was on painkillers and didn't have time to pull his reserve."

"I didn't touch his chute, sir. How could I? I'm on suspension and the paraloft is under lock and key!"

* * *

Kate expected to reach the observation room after Tony, but was surprised to find the room empty. She stood watching the interrogation through the window while she waited for her husband to turn up. It still made her smile every time she thought about him in that way or someone called her 'Mrs DiNozzo.'

After a few minutes he slipped into the room, "What'd you find?" She asked.

"Hardware store where our guy did one-stop shopping. Clerk's pretty fuzzy. He does remember a Marine in a real hurry to copy a key." She nodded in response. "How's Em?"

"Fine, behaving herself surprisingly." They shared a laugh. "I bought her a colouring book at lunchtime and it seems to have kept her quiet for the afternoon." Before he could ask, she added, "And yes, I have stocked up the fridge." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I do. I love you too!" She closed her eyes, savouring the moment. After a couple of seconds, she turned around in his arms. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I kinda promised Emily that we would let her decorate her room at some point, as she behaved herself while we were shopping earlier. I hope that's ok." She looked at him hopefully, but prepared for a rejection.

He smiled, "Sure, that's a great idea!" He paused, "Although, I was wondering whether you would like to buy a new house for ourselves. Then she can decorate her room."

Kate looked at him shocked. 'Had he really suggested that they buy a house?' She thought. Out loud she answered, "Erm, why don't we think about it later. I mean it is a large step." He nodded and turned her back round so they could continue to watch the interrogation, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Back inside the interview room, Gibbs took out a single key and showed it to Ramsey. "All you needed was a key, like this one. I found this in Thumper's personal effects."

"If that's the paraloft key, you won't find one like that on my key chain. I've messed up some rigging, sir, but never intentionally. A guy jumps with one of my chutes, he puts his life in my hands. I'd never breach that trust, sir. Never." The look in his face was sincere. Gibbs matched Thumper's key to a key on Ramsey's set and showed the matched set to the suspect. Ramsey looked confused.

"Now, are you gonna tell me that was a plant, too?" Gibbs asked him.

"It had to be. I'm not guilty, sir."

* * *

Kate turned to look at Tony. "They're always so sincere when they say that." He told her.

* * *

"What if I was to give you an offer to prove that?" Gibbs asked Ramsey.

Nodding, he answered, "Anything, sir."

"You'd be willing to give us a sample of your DNA?"

"Someone put that box in my locker and that key on my keychain." He explained. "How do I know that you don't have my DNA on something else they planted, too?"

The response was simple, "You don't."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Gibbs was looking through a file folder. He closed it and threw it over to Tony's desk, who caught it as it went flying. "Dinozzo, where'd you learn how to write? China?"

Kate looked over Tony's shoulder, "I'd say Egypt. Looks more like hieroglyphics." She smiled at him, winking.

"Hey, you were in a rush to read it." He explained in his defence.

"My mistake." Gibbs answered.

Kate asked Tony, "Are those the interviews with the Marines that didn't jump?"

He nodded, "It's not very interesting unless you want-"

He was interrupted by Abby entering the bullpen carrying a swab box. "Corporal Ramsey finally gave it up. His mouth was drier than mummy dust. I had to swab it four times to get a decent DNA sample."

"How long to test for a match on those skin cells?" Gibbs asked before she rambled too long. As much as he loved her, as a daughter, sometimes she didn't know when to stop talking.

"Only if you want no runs, drips or errors in court, you gotta give me 24." She told him, wincing. She knew what the response would be.

"Abby, clock's ticking.

She turned around and went back to her lab. Before she passed Tony's and Kate's desks she stopped and answered Kate's questioning look, "Don't worry Kate, she fell asleep like half an hour ago. I'm gonna go back and check she's fine." The agent visibly relaxed and nodded. Abby proceeded to walk towards the elevator.

Once Abby had reassured her, Kate allowed herself to return to the case, "You don't expect a guilty man to give up his DNA."

"Ah, he's rolling the dice. Hoping for that one in a million shot it won't match." Tony answered.

Kate was surprised, "Guilty people do that?"

He nodded, "All the time."

"Wait a minute," Gibbs added, thinking, "Kate has a point. What if Ramsey was set up? What if…what if he's innocent? What if he's telling the truth?"

"Well, we'll know in 24 hours, but, uh, wouldn't bet on it." Tony seemed sure of the suspects guilt.

Gibbs, however, didn't want to sit around and wait for the results. He stood up and reached for his jacket.

"There are only two other possible suspects: Corporal Dafelmair or Brinkman." Kate read from her notes.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, there's three. You're forgetting Captain Faul. He's got a key to the paraloft." Tony also stood up, reaching for his jacket. However, Gibbs stopped him, "Where do you think you're going, bubba? You got a report to finish." Gibbs headed out, Kate following him, leaving Tony back at his desk, sulking. Kate smiled at him as she left.

* * *

Please review. They really make my day & show that all the people reading it are enjoying it as much as I like writing it. If there is a specific episode anyone wants added to the series, please tell me & I'll be glad to write it :D 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They've been great (although a few more would be nice :D). There should be about 3 more chapters left – although I've still got the last 1 to finish – and the case ends next chapter. I don't wanna go too far into the future after the story, as the next episode kinda gives stops it, but I doubt I'll continue with another one. I do still have some post-_Twilight_ ideas. Should I do one where she's alive, dead, or both?

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Gibbs and Kate interviewed Captain Faul, in the Captain's office. "Sergeant Fuentes was one of the finest NCO.'s in my command." The Marine explained to the agents, "He was tough on his riggers, but fair. And I still find it difficult to believe his reporting Corporal Ramsey drove him to murder."

"Corporal Ramsey hasn't been proven guilty yet, Captain." Kate pointed out.

Faul was confused, "You're holding him. Scuttlebutt is he's confessed."

"Never knew a Marine captain who believed scuttlebutt." Gibbs told him. Changing the subject he asked him, "How'd you prepare the day of the exercise?"

"I spent the morning at a chalk talk with the Navy aviators piloting the C-130."

Gibbs nodded, "I noticed you used a Navy bird."

"Most of ours are deployed in Iraq."

"You eat lunch with them?" Kate asked the Captain.

Nodding, he answered, confused. "At the officer's mess. But after lunch, we made a couple of dry runs, had another chalk talk and then loaded up. Why?"

"Do you have your paraloft key, Captain?" Gibbs asked. Captain Faul opened his desk drawer and took out his key set, showing the key to Gibbs and Kate. Gibbs looked at Kate, "Corporal Ramsey must have lifted Sergeant Fuentes' key long enough to make a duplicate."

Captain Faul was again confused, "Corporal Ramsey made a key to the paraloft?"

"It's the only way he could have slipped in to sabotage the chutes." Gibbs responded, nodding. He stood up and shook the Captain's hand, exchanging 'thank you's. Kate did the same.

The 2 agents left the office, but before they crossed the threshold of the door, Faul asked, "Why didn't you just ask to see my key?" Gibbs stopped in the doorway.

"Agent Todd is new. Just teaching her how to interrogate."

Captain Faul stood up and walked slowly around his desk. "The paraloft was secured between 0900 and 1800. That's why you wanted to know what I was doing all day. You suspected me."

Kate asked Gibbs, "If the captain were a suspect, we would have read him his rights, wouldn't we?" The senior agent turned and left.

He seemed very impressed at her observation. "Very good, Agent Todd. Great."

She turned, to look at Captain Faul, and smiled at him, before turning back round and following Gibbs out of the office. The Captain nodded in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony had finished his report and decided to visit Emily and Abby in the scientist's lab. When the doors to the elevator opened at the correct floor, he was surprised to find the music blaring out of the speakers. Since Emily had been staying with her, Abby had stopped playing the music in case she scared the little girl. It seemed to Tony, now, that Emily didn't have a problem with it, as the 2 of them were happily dancing, oblivious to his presence.

Looking up, Abby finally noticed Tony in the room and stopped dancing. When Emily turned her head to see what Abby was looking at, she saw Tony and immediately ran over to him. "Daddy!" Crouching down, he allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, before he stood up, holding her.

"Heya Sweetheart. Have you been a good girl for Abby?" She nodded, but he felt the need to look over at Abby for confirmation. The scientists also nodded, smiling. "What have you done to my daughter Abby?" He asked her, teasingly. "First you get her into forensics, then she's dancing to rock music. What next? You gonna take her shopping for dog collars." Upon seeing her thinking about the idea, Tony firmly stopped her, "No…no…no you don't! She is not you little 'mini-me!' I will not let you turn her into a goth."

"Aw Tony, you're no fun! We were having great fun today though, weren't we?" She looked at Emily who nodded. "If she wants to become a goth, then that's her choice."

"She's fine, Abby! I'm gonna take her upstairs with me while I wait for Kate and Gibbs, ok?" Abby nodded. "You wanna help Daddy work?" He asked Emily, who grinned back at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Go and get that colouring book that Mummy bought you, so you can show me what you did." Putting her down, she ran over to the desk, picked up her things, and ran back to Tony. "Thanks again Abs!"

"No problem. She's welcome here anytime. Except perhaps if I'm dealing with guns or drugs or any explosives-"

He interrupted her. "Abby!" She looked at him sheepishly, as the 2 DiNozzos turned and headed back upstairs to the ballpen.

Abby was fairly certain that just before the doors to the elevator closed, she heard Emily asking Tony what a 'goff' was. She smiled. 'I'll get my 'mini-me' one day.' She thought.

* * *

When Gibbs and Kate returned to the bullpen an hour later, Tony was sitting at his desk, with Emily only his lap. He handed his report to Gibbs, as the senior agent walked past. "Captain have an alibi?"

"He was nowhere near the paraloft when the chutes were sabotaged." Kate answered Tony. Kate put her things down behind her desk and removed her jacket, as Emily jumped off Tony's lap and ran to her. She quickly gave her daughter a hug, before placing her in her own chair behind her desk.

"Ramsey's the dirt bag." Tony stated.

Kate still wasn't so sure, "Could still be Dafelmair or Brinkman."

Gibbs draped his jacket over the back of his chair, while he continued to read Tony's report. "Sergeant Fuentes supervised the riggers handing out chutes?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, he watches his riggers from the back of the truck."

"Corporal Ramsey participated." Gibbs said, sighing.

"Well, he's on suspension from rigging, not passing out chutes or jumping." Tony pointed out.

Kate agreed, "He could have given Thumper a dirty chute." Gibbs stopped and looked at her. He asked her to repeat herself. "Ramsey could have given Thumper a sabotaged chute."

Something clicked inside Gibbs' head. "No, you said 'dirty.'" Suddenly, he stood up and walked out of the ballpen.

Kate looked at Tony confused, "What?"

"With Gibbs you never know." He replied, shaking his head. He stood up and hurried after Gibbs. Kate picked Emily up, who had seemed oblivious to what had happened, and followed after them.

* * *

When the agents entered the lab, Abby was working at the computer. Kate took Emily to the other side of the room, and set her up colouring again at the desk. Gibbs walked over to Abby. "Abby, I need to see Sergeant Fuentes' reserve chute."

"You might wanna take a look at this first." She told him, before standing up and heading over to the wall monitor to show them what she had found. "Now that I'm only running one DNA analysis, I finally had time to do a particle pick on the shroud lines. You're looking at infrared of Bolivia's best."

"Cocaine?" Tony asked, "Our killer's using?"

She shook her head, "No, the rock's too pure. The residue on his skin is probably from cutting and weighing."

"Why don't I think Thumper was killed for reporting Corporal Ramsey's rigging?" Kate asked.

Gibbs asked Abby if he could see the victim's reserve chute. "It's over here." She led them over to the table, picking up the evidence bag with the reserve chute in it. "I already checked it, Gibbs. It's clean." Gibbs put on his gloves as she opened the evidence bag. He looked at the chute.

"You know what, it's too clean. It's too clean for someone who smashed through a tree and an SUV." Something clicked, "Where's the other jump gear we confiscated?"

"I stored it in the Ballistics Lab after I tested it." He turned the Ballistics Lab's light switch on as he went through the other chutes. "What are you looking for?"

"Ramsey, Dafelmair's and Brinkman's gear." He found one, "Here's one." Tony was confused as to what he was looking for. "A screwed pooch." The team open the bags of all the chutes to check them all. After a few minutes Gibbs finds it. "There it is. It's dirty. This is the reserve that Thumper jumped with."

He showed it to them. "Unlucky 13." Abby pointed out.

"Someone pulled a switch after he hit the SUV." He sighed as he checked the chute for damage. "The cone's been soldered in place. Doesn't matter if those painkillers slowed his judgment, he couldn't use this chute."

"Whose rucksack is this?" Tony asked.

They checked the name on the sack. Gibbs told Kate to call Captain Faul. "Tell him jump ops can resume. We got our killer."

Kate started to leave, but paused, "Do I tell him who?"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want DNA evidence. I want this bastard to confess." She left to make the call.

"How are we gonna do that?" Tony asked. Gibbs handed him the sabotages chute.

"Wear this when we jump."

Tony's eyes jumped out his head, "Jump?" He looked at Emily, who giggled at him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now if you would leave a review :D:D:D 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D. I thought the actual story finished in this chapter but it seems it doesn't quite yet :p - it's next chapter. Then just 1 more after that 'til the end. Thanks for reading!

S3 finished here in the UK last week, and guess what ep's gonna be shown next week! Lol! I'll just be watching it again with my added parts ;)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Since they were going to be up late, Gibbs allowed them both to leave early. Tony and Kate had yet to finish their conversation from the observation room, and neither were sure whether to bring it up. They reached the apartment and Emily happily settled in front of the TV to watch a DVD that Tony had. The two adults then proceeded into the kitchen. "So." Kate began.

"So." Tony copied.

"Were you serious about buying a house?" She didn't need him to say anything. She could read him like a book, and his eyes said 'yes.'

He nodded. "Most definitely. Was this the sort of place you imagined bringing up a family?" She shook her head. "Back in Baltimore, at least the apartment we had was a little more child friendly."

"That's definitely true. You know what I really miss about the old place?" He shook his head so she continued, "The bath. You don't have one here and there are some days that I would just love to come home and have a bubble bath." He smirked at her. "What?" She asked, worried about what he was thinking.

"Nothing, just noticing how little you've changed. You always used to love bubble baths." The sad, regretful look was back on both their faces so he quickly changed the subject. "Well did you want to start looking for new places?"

She nodded, excitedly, "Yeah, lets do this. It would be great to actually be able to call somewhere ours. While you're out tonight, I might look on a few websites."

"Great! But right now, I think I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?" She looked a little shocked at first, that he would be asking, but then it clicked what she thought he meant. "I meant to sleep, I doubt we would get away with anything else with the little madam in the other room." They looked into the living room and saw Emily engrossed in the film. "Unless-" He was cut off by an elbow in the ribs. "Ok, sleep it is then." She followed him into the bedroom.

* * *

That night Tony and Gibbs headed to the hanger for a jump. The ops team were carrying their gear across the hangar to the plane, when the agents met up with them. They loaded up their gear into the hanger.

"Hey, Cap'n." Gibbs called out, smiling.

Faul looked at him suspiciously, "Aren't you a little old to re-up?"

"I hear there's a war on."

Tony was looking nervous. It was one thing to practise jump, it was another to actually do it. He was convinced, however, that he would get Emily up there at some point. When she was a lot older obviously, and when he could persuade Kate that she would be hurt in the process.

"Agent Dinozzo, can't tell if you're enlisting or just listing." Faul told him, teasing.

He chuckled, "That's a good one."

"We're going with you boys." Gibbs told the Marine, "NCIS training mission."

Faul didn't look convinced, "Now why don't I believe that?" Gibbs looked at him. "Hell, why not? Hate to pass up the opportunity to toss a couple of NCIS agents out of a plane." He helped the agents into the plane.

* * *

Later that night, inside the plane, Tony and Gibbs sat across from Brinkman and Dafelmair. "Why are you jumping with us, sir?" Dafelmair asked.

"I always wanted to jump." Tony answered, "Agent Gibbs came along to laugh."

"Hard to believe Dave killed Thumper over a lousy two weeks' suspension, sir."

Gibbs nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"Thumper rode him, sir, but no more than the rest of us. It just doesn't make sense." Brinkman added.

Tony looked down at his chute and noticed that it was #13. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Gibbs asked. "Chickening out?"

He shook his head, "Thirteen. It's my first jump, and my reserve is number 13."

Gibbs turned to the Marines, "Wouldn't have bothered Thumper, would it, guys?" They looked at each other, something that did not go unnoticed by the Special Agents. "Either of you superstitious?" He asked them. They both assured him that they were not. He smiled, Great! Why don't you swap with Corporal Brinkman?" He told Tony.

"What's your reserve chute number?"

"Four." The Marine replied. Tony shook his head

"Four? No, four is unlucky in China."

Gibbs looked at him, "We're not in China."

"I don't care." He shrieked "What's your number?" He asked Dafelmair.

"Eight."

Tony smiled. "Great! Eight's lucky in China." Tony unhooked his chute and offered it to Dafelmair, but the Marine wouldn't take it.

"Is there a problem?" Gibbs asked.

Dafelmair shook his head, "No, sir." He unhooked his chute and swapped it with Tony's. the buzzer went off.

Faul shouted at them, "Stand up." Gibbs and Dafelmair gave each other a hand up. Dafelmair looked at his chute,#13 as they lined up. "Hook up." They did so. Faul motioned them forward, with Gibbs just behind Dafelmair.

"Thumper ride you, Corporal Dafelmair?" Gibbs asked him.

"He rode everybody, sir." The Marine explained.

"About being a drug dealer?" Dafelmair stopped and looked at him. "That's his reserve chute you're wearing, the one you switched on him when he landed." Dafelmair looked down at the chute.

Trying to sound innocent, he explained, "Don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"You were the first one down." Tony pointed out. "First one to get to Thumper. Ramsey was helping Brinkman out of a tree."

"What's he saying, Paul?" Brinkman asked.

Dafelmair shook his head. "I don't know."

"Only takes a couple of minutes to switch a bad chute for a good one." Tony told him.

Gibbs explained the situation. "Marine Corps gave you a second chance. When Thumper found out you soiled the uniform by dealing drugs, he wouldn't do it."

Faul was confused, "I thought Corporal Ramsey was guilty?"

"He is, sir!" Dafelmair cried. Gibbs took out a knife and opened it.

"You thought wrong, Corporal." He cut Dafelmair's line. The Corporal told him to prove it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Faul demanded. "His main can't open!"

"He's got a reserve!" Gibbs pointed out, naturally.

"Captain, this is nuts. You going to put a stop to this, sir?"

Everyone was silent. The buzzer went off again. "Thirty seconds to drop." Faul informed them.

"A confession and ratting out your drug supplier will get you a deal." Dafelmair considers Gibbs' offering.

"How good a deal?" He asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Read him his article 31s." Tony shuffled to the front and read the Marine his rights.

"He doesn't deserve a deal!" Brinkman shouted and grabbed him.

"Hey, hey, back off!" Gibbs ordered them as he and Tony tried to break it up. Tony was pushed towards the open door as the struggle continued.

Tony tried to grab the doorframe, "Hey! Hey!" He was sucked out the opening. Gibbs stopped and watched as he fell and his chute opened.

"Goodbye, Dinozzo." He could hear Tony wooping and smiled.

* * *

Please R & R :D:D:D 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Just 2 more weeks of school 'til the summer holidays! There's one more chapter after this, although that will be just fluff – the case ends at the start of this chapter. I was struggling to decide whether to finish the next chapter (as I haven't quite yet) or leave the story here. I've decided that I will write it, but you will have to be patient with me as it might not be up for a while.

Aside from that – thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks _BlueTigress _who noticed a typo (I had changed it in the main story but it was still wrong in the uploaded chapter). It's now correct & reposted.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When they returned to NCIS, they turned on the TV to see Sergeant Fuentes on the news. "Military authorities arrested a Marine and charged him with murder in connection with Sergeant Larry Fuentes' tragic parachute mishap three days ago. Corporal Paul Dafelmair…" The TV explained. Tony rubbed the back of his neck while watching the news. Gibbs kept working at his desk.

"We ever gonna make the 11:00 news?" Tony asked.

"Could have happened tonight if you'd broke your neck." He answered, smiling.

Tony sat up straight. "Well, it's been a long one. You leaving soon?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"All right. Good night." He took his jacket, stood up and headed out. Gibbs looked up to watch Tony limp out, grinning. His phone rang. Putting his pen down, he flipped it open to check the caller ID: 'CALLER ID WITHHELD.' He stood up and threw it into the open drawer.

* * *

Billy could hear hammering coming from the treehouse when he woke up the next morning. He opened the front door, still in his pajamas, and left the house to find out what was going on. He looked up and saw Gibbs up in the treehouse hammering. "Can I come up?" He asked. 

"You got a password?" Gibbs asked back.

He nodded, "Yes, sir. Semper fi."

"That's a good password. Come on up." He climbed up the ladder. "All right."

* * *

Kate had managed to find 3 houses, within their price range, that seemed promising. She was sitting in bed with her laptop looking at them when Tony walked in limping. "What happened?" 

"Bad landing, sprained my ankle."

"Was it fun?" The look on his face was enough.

He sat down on the bed next to her. "Oh wow, it was amazing! You have to let me go again, I'm sure Emily would love it!"

She shot him a look. "You are not taking a 5 year old to jump out a plane! Anyway, you wanna see what I've found?" He nodded and looked at the screen.

"I've been looking at some 3 bedroom and 4 bedroom houses. These ones are the ones I think we should look at."

He studied her face, "4 bedrooms, how many do you think we need?" She suddenly couldn't meet his eyes. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, you remember that drawing Emily did when we first got here?" When he nodded she continued, "Well you remember that he drew a forth person as well as us?" He nodded again, slowly. His eyes bulged out.

"Are you-" He waved his arms around, pointing to her flat stomach.

She smiled back at him. "Well I don't think so-" she could hear him sigh, "-at the moment, but I'd like to think that one day we might be in that position." She was a little down at his reaction to her not being pregnant. "I was hoping that you would feel the same."

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I would love to have another little DiNozzo running around, but I'd also like to actually find the house and have you settled in a little more before we worried about a baby. Remember the sleepless nights, etc?"

She nodded, smiling. It relieved her that he did want another child, and if she was honest with herself she would agree that now would not be the right time to have one, since she had only just moved to the area. "I understand. But in the future?" She just wanted to confirm.

"Definitely," he grinned at her. "Just think, if we have a boy, I can have my own little 'mini-me.'" Kate groaned at the thought. 2 male DiNozzos to deal with. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, we need to tell Abby to watch what she does with Emily. Today I caught them dancing to some rock music."

"Yeah, and earlier she was showing Emily how to make a fingerprint. I hope she doesn't turn into a 'mini-Abby.' That's a very scary thought!" Tony nodded in agreement.

* * *

That Saturday, all 3 DiNozzos went to visit each of the houses. By the third one, Emily was beginning to get tired and decided not to get out of the car. "Come on Emily, this is the last one. You never know you may find you like this one." Kate tried to reason with her. 

"Why can't we stay wiv Daddy?" She sniffed.

Kate looked at Tony. They hadn't thought she might think that they were going to leave him behind. He crouched down in front of her. "Hey, Sweetheart, I'm gonna be living with you too. I'm not gonna leave you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you say we go in and take a look around?" She nodded and allowed him to take her into the house.

It was a 4 bedroom house with a separate living room and dining room. Tony took Emily upstairs while Kate talked to the real estate agent. The first room Tony and Emily went into they decided must be the master bedroom. It was en suite and even a balcony looking over the back garden.

The next bedroom they found, Emily fell in love with immediately. She jumped down from her father's arms and ran into the room. It was a fairly spacious room, which had already been decorated for a girl. An inbuilt wardrobe was to one side, and the window looked out onto the front of the house. "I take it you like this room?" She was staring at the pictures of horses on the walls.

Emily nodded, excited. After a few moments, however, the smile fell. "Mummy said I cood decowate my woom. But its alwedy decorwated." Tony stood in front of her.

"You can decorate it again if you want to, but I'm sure it's already how you would want it." She nodded. "Shall we go and find Mummy?" She nodded again. Picking her up, they headed outside to find Kate and the estate agent already coming up the stairs. They all walked into the third bedroom.

As the estate agent was talking, Kate whispered to Tony, "This would be a great nursery." He looked around and nodded. He leant down and kissed her. The estate agent didn't seem to notice as he had his back to them while he talked.

* * *

Emily had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the apartment, exhausted from the excitement of the new house. Once they had put her to bed, Tony and Kate decided to get an early night themselves. As they lay in bed, they talked about the house. "What did you think of it?" Tony asked her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

She rested her head on his chest, "It was nice. Are you sure we can afford it?"

He lifted her head to catch her eyes. "You know I told you before how my Dad cut me off from my inheritance?" She nodded, "well I received a letter from him yesterday, saying that he would be prepared to give it back once I settled down properly." He paused and sat up slightly straighter. "Even though he knew I was married to you, though going to our wedding would have been nice…" Kate could see the disappointment on his face "… He said in the letter that he knew that I wasn't ready and wasn't surprised that we broke up." She remained quiet, giving him her silent support. After a few moments he continued, "He told me that since we have decided to give it another shot, and I seem 'more mature' now, he's thinking of giving me some money for a house." He looked down at Kate and saw her grinning.

"I always told you that things would work out with your father!" She smirked, "As for the 'more mature' thing, I'm not so sure about that. I sometimes wonder who's more of a kid – you or Emily." She ducked to avoid the pillow, but failed, "Tony!" He grinned at her.

"But you like the house though, right?" He quickly changed the subject. Although she knew what he was doing, Kate let it go. She knew that when he was ready, he would talk about his relationship with his father. It had taken a long time for him to open up the first time, and she was fairly sure that this time would not be very different.

Realising she hadn't actually said anything, she nodded. "It was beautiful. I can see us living there, you know. Plus I think Emily has fallen in love with the bedroom."

"You're right there. Perhaps we should suggest that she help decorate the nursery, if she wants to keep that room how it is."

Kate thought about it for a moment before nodding, "That's not such a bad idea actually." She paused. Suddenly, she found it hard to meet his eyes. Noticing this, Tony placed a finger under her chin raising her head.

"What is it?" He was slightly concerned as to why she had suddenly gone quiet. He was fairly sure what the problem was, but wanted to be certain.

"You're sure about having another child?"

He nodded, smiling and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm over the moon with the thought of another DiNozzo growing inside you." He could see her relax. "I know you keep having doubts, but when it happens, just remember that I love you, and will want the baby as much as you will."

"I love you too." She smirked at him again, raising an eyebrow, "When did you want to start trying?"

He laughed, but instead of replying, kissed her. He surprised her again a few minutes later by pushing her down the bed so they were flat, and rolling on top of her. "No time like the present." He told her, grinning, when they came up for air. She laughed and it sounded even better then he ever remembered.

* * *

Please R & R :D:D:D 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Final Chapter! Sorry it's taken a little longer then expected. It's so much easier to write when you use an episode then writing original stuff! Less work on the brain! Thanks for all the reviews! They really do make my day.

Can't say whether this is the very end or not. Perhaps there may be another episode done at some point in the future, but it won't be for a little while. May get some of my other stories finished & posted, who knows!

Oooh BTW, _SWAK_ is on next week here in the UK, which means the following week is…cringe Me & my best mate are in complete _Twilight_-denial! She's in witness protection:p We plan on buying s2 at some point & watching all the eps but just stopping _Twilight_ just as Kate take the bullet for Gibbs! She's still alive!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A couple of weeks later the team had finished their latest case involving a young sailor who had drowned in what appeared to be a video game gone wrong. That afternoon, Tony and Kate had finally signed the papers to officially buy the house they wanted. They were set to move in the following week. "You ready to leave this place Tony?" Kate asked him while they were getting changed for bed.

"I'd move into a shoebox if it meant that I would be with you." He walked round the bed to stand next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can be so sweet when you want to be." He grinned at her, "It's just that it's normally when you want something." He put on a mock hurt look.

"I'm hurt Kate! Do you really think so low of me?"

She smiled, "Of course I do!" He looked shocked, but noticed the glint in her eye. "But I love you for it!" She raised her head so that her lips touched his. What started out as a simple peck soon became more heated. Despite protests from Tony, he reluctantly pulled away when he felt Kate's lips leave his own. "Let's make sure Emily's asleep before we make too much noise." He grinned when she winked at him and followed her out the room.

After checking that the little girl was in fact asleep, Kate placed a small kiss on her forehead and they headed back towards their own bedroom. "Now, where were we?" Tony asked when they lay down on the bed. She grinned as he lowered his head to hers.

* * *

The day of the move soon arrived, and as luck served them, there were no open cases so the whole team was able to help out. While Tony supervised the packing of the old apartment, Kate spent the day in the new house starting to unpack. Emily couldn't decide where to stay, but was soon content with just sitting in her new room playing with her dolls.

"Where do you want this Kate?" Abby asked as she carried another box into the house.

Kate glanced up at the forensic scientist and pointed upstairs, "First on the right."

As Abby walked into the bedroom, she noticed the other boxes already in the room. An open one lay near the door. Inside she could see baby items that must have belonged to Emily. Although she knew that the previous weekend Tony, Kate and Emily had driven back to Kate's old house to collect the rest of the things left there and finish selling the house, Abby was surprised to find out that they hadn't thrown away some of the items. Something dawned on her, 'unless…' Placing the box she was carrying next to the other ones, she ran back downstairs.

"Kate!" The Special Agent looked up at her friend. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kate was confused, "Like what?"

"Like why you have some of Emily's baby stuff out." Kate wouldn't look her in the eye. "Are you…?" She pointed to her abdomen.

"No. Not yet anyway." Abby seemed to perk up slightly.

"But you're trying though?" Kate smiled. Giggling, Abby wrapped her arms around her friend, squeezing tight. "That's great news. So Emily can have a little brother or sister. If it's a girl, can she be my mini-me?"

Kate laughed and slapped her on the back. "Unless you want Tony to kill you, I wouldn't advise it." Abby joined in the laughter, as she pulled back from the embrace. "You never know, you may have a kid of your own one day."

Abby looked shocked, "I doubt it. Could you imagine me with a kid?" The lab tech became suddenly shy.

"I've seen you with Emily, and you do a fantastic job. Perhaps you'll meet a computer geek to love!"

She blushed, "Thanks Kate. I suppose I should keep my eyes pealed for my night in shining armour." She paused, thinking, "Although he may very well be virtual."

Kate laughed, shaking her head, "Only you Abs!" Abby grinned back.

* * *

Tony and Emily were already in her room collecting the belongings from the old apartment. She seemed to enjoy telling him what to do. 'She's gonna turn out like Kate!' He thought. As much as the thought comforted him, it also scared him. Kate liked strapping on a gun! 'What's Emily gonna be like when she's older?'

He was brought out of his reverie by the constant shouting of Emily. "Daddy! Don't forget my teddies!" She pointed to the toy unit in the corner, where several still lay sleeping.

"Ok Sweetheart!" He looked over at his daughter and then his watch. "We're nearly finished and soon you can go to sleep in your new room." He could see the bags beginning to form under her eyes, and the fidgeting as she was trying not to portray how tired she was. She had woken them up at 6am that morning jumping on the bed shouting how excited she was about moving. Unfortunately she hadn't slept since then and it was coming up for 7pm.

The fact that Emily had complied and sat down, almost falling asleep, showed how tired she really was. On a normal night, it would have taken a lot longer for the little girl to agree – she had Kate's stubborn streak – but somehow she had worn herself out over the day.

Once he saw that she was asleep, Tony placed the last few teddies on a box and carried it out to the car, before returning to pick up Emily. When he reached the front door he stopped, looking back at the memories, before looking down at his daughter. As sad as he was about losing this place, he was overjoyed to have Kate and Emily back in his life again and didn't plan on losing them again. He gently placed Emily in the car, handed his key to his landlord who had arrived and drove off towards the new house.

* * *

Kate was waiting at the front door, "Abby just left. Something about an early morning court appearance." She looked in the car, "She asleep?" Tony nodded. "Ok, I'll get her ready for bed if you want to get the last boxes in." He nodded again and watched her take the sleeping child out of the car and into the house.

It wasn't long before Emily was ready for bed, even if she was only half awake most of the time, and Tony had finished with the boxes. "We can unpack tomorrow." He told her as he walked in the bedroom. She was already getting changed and nodded in response. "Don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for an early night!" He looked at the clock, 7.45pm. "Perhaps this is a little early, you wanna watch a movie?"

She got up and headed towards the living room. A few moments later she returned with Die Hard 2. "Thought we'd follow on from last time." She told him after noticing the smirk on his face.

The last time they'd watched a film together, it was Die Hard and Kate had spent most of the time snuggling up the Tony. He wondered whether this film would have a similar effect. They lay down on the bed, his arms around her waist and sat back to watch the film.

By the end of the film, Kate was asleep. He looked down at her face, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered.

"I keep asking myself the same question." Came the reply from the 'sleeping' agent. She lifted her head and smirked at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Well you thought wrong then." She smirked again. When he looked her straight in the eyes a moment later, she could see the seriousness in them. "What is it?"

He looked down for a moment, "Are you happy?" He felt her finger under his chin.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm more then happy." She leaned in and kissed him, just to show how happy she was. "Now, why don't we work on that idea of giving Emily her wish?" She winked at him. His response was a kiss, which pushed her onto her back, "I'll take that as a yes then." She said once they broke for air.

He grinned down at her. "Well, we have the house now." She laughed and nodded, "So we are completely serious about this then?"

"100 percent!" She brought his head down for another kiss.

**The end**

* * *

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews and sticking with the story! They have been great! That don't mean that you're not to review this one though :p 


End file.
